


pynchinsky/kavish

by ronanlunch



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Multi, kavish, pynchinsky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronanlunch/pseuds/ronanlunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ficlets of the pynchinsky nature or sometimes just adam/kavinsky</p>
            </blockquote>





	pynchinsky/kavish

Adam is not sure how he found himself here, in Joseph Kavinsky’s car, with the lips of its owner wrapped around his dick, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. As Kavinsky thumbs his slit and his tongue glides up Adam’s shaft, he rests back on the head support, panting slightly. A sudden sharp pain makes Adam jolt, and he looks down at the Bulgarian whose fingers are tracing the skin on his thigh, admiring the red mark left by his teeth.  
“Fucking pay attention to me when I blow you, Parrish, or your cock is next,” he bites, before taking Adam’s dick between his lips and continuing the job. Adam tangles his fingers into his hair, pulling it as he bucks into the warm mouth, stuttering the boy’s name with each thrust. Kavinsky reaches up and twists his nipple hard, making Adam’s breath hitch, his moans getting more frantic in response. It doesn’t take long before he screws his eyes shut as he spills down Kavinsky’s throat, his whole body pulsating intensely with a mixture of pleasure and pain. Slumping back, he feels the usual post-ecstasy shame crawl over him as Kavinsky cleans him up. How did he end up here?  
“Open your eyes,” Kavinsky murmurs when he’s done.  
“What?”  
“Open your eyes,” he repeats.  
“My eyes are-“  
Adam opens his eyes. Ronan is sitting on the mattress next to the bed, annoyed look on his face.  
“Thank fuck you woke up,” he says, voice irritated, “You were moaning like a porn star, fucking hard to sleep.” He gestures to Adam’s crotch, where an obvious wet spot has formed. “I’m glad at least one of us enjoyed it.” Adam can feel his ears burning, and the euphoria and shame from the dream is still filling his body, threatening to spill, so he’s glad when, with a last hateful glance, Ronan throws himself back onto the mattress, back pointedly turned towards the boy in the bed. However, when he tries falling back asleep, he can still feel the ghost of those lips circling him, and with a last worried look towards the tattooed back, he closes his eyes and eases his hand under the elastic of his boxers.


End file.
